prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
True Story of the Royal Rumble
| image = The True Story of Royal Rumble.jpg | promotion = WWE | length = 181 minutes | discs = 3 | year = December 6, 2016 | format = DVD | code = }} is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment which was released on December 6, 2016. Disc 1 *It All Begins Here *Origins *The Prestige *Controversies *Surprises *Undercard *Records *Moments *Legacy Disc 2 *Devil Hair *Pamela Anderson *Mae Young *Ric Flair’s Return *Batista Zipper *Women in the Rumble *Royal Rumble Match - Royal Rumble • January 24, 1988 *The Rockers vs. The Orient Express - Royal Rumble • January 19, 1991 *WWE Championship Match - Ultimate Warrior vs. Sgt. Slaughter - Royal Rumble • January 19, 1991 *Royal Rumble Match - Royal Rumble • January 22, 1994 *WWE Championship Match - Sycho Sid vs. Shawn Michaels - Royal Rumble • January 19, 1997 *Tazz vs. Kurt Angle - Royal Rumble • January 23, 2000 Disc 3 *Royal Rumble Match - Royal Rumble • January 21, 2001 *Royal Rumble Match - Royal Rumble • January 28, 2007 *WWE Championship Match - CM Punk vs. The Rock - Royal Rumble • January 27, 2013 *WWE Divas Championship Match - Charlotte vs. Becky Lynch - Royal Rumble • January 24, 2016 Blu Ray Extras *Winner Gets #30; Loser Gets #1 *Duke Droese vs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Royal Rumble – Free For All • January 21, 1996 *Winner is #1 Contender *15-Man Royal Rumble Match *SmackDown • January 29, 2004 *Winner is #1 Contender *RAW Royal Rumble *RAW • January 31, 2011 *Booker T Interview with Shawn Michaels *Royal Rumble Kickoff • January 25, 2015 Images True Story of the Royal Rumble.00001.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00002.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00003.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00004.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00005.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00006.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00007.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00008.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00009.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00010.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00011.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00012.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00013.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00014.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00015.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00016.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00017.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00018.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00019.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00020.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00021.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00022.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00023.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00024.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00025.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00026.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00027.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00028.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00029.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00030.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00031.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00032.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00033.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00034.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00035.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00036.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00037.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00038.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00039.jpg True Story of the Royal Rumble.00040.jpg Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases